Cinta Dibalik Hutang
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Demi melunasi semua hutang sang Ayah yang jumlahnya bukan main, Sakura sampai rela mengorbankan diri dan cita-cita mulia. Hutang semakin menumpuk, dan itu belum termasuk bunga. Sakura telah kehabisan akal dan tak punya pilihan lain, maka sewaktu mendapat tawaran ia tak bisa menolaknya. Harga diri menjadi tahuran/WARNING: Rated M for lime or lemon. Language. Etc/Pair NaruSaku always


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Always NaruSaku. Rated : M (for lime or lemon, language, etc). Genre : Romance & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainatream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Cinta dibalik Hutang**

 **x X x**

 _ **SUMMARY :**_ _Demi melunasi semua hutang sang Ayah yang jumlahnya bukan main, Sakura sampai rela mengorbankan diri. Kuliahnya terbengkalai karena hidup mereka di kejar-kejar oleh hutang, menggagalkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi Dokter dan membayar hutang tersebut dengan tubuh._

 _Inilah kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapi oleh gadis muda itu. Masa depannya yang indah telah hancur menjadi puing-puing_ _kenangan. Kejadian_ _yang menimpanya setelah kematian sang Ibu._

 _Kini Sakura telah resmi menjadi BUDAK karena perbuatan bejat sang Ayah. Secara tidak langsung laki-laki penggila judi itu menjual Putri sendiri demi memuaskan hasrat._

 _Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Bekerja paruh waktu sudah di coba, bahkan meninggalkan kuliah demi mendapatkan uang. Nyatanya, tenaga yang ia punya tak cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut._

 _Hutang semakin menumpuk, belum lagi bunganya. Sakura kehabisan akal hingga suatu hari si pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di kota ini datang menagih uang yang di pinjam, saat tak mendapat yang di inginkan pemuda itu menjadikan kesuciannya sebagai jaminan._

 _Kesucian saja tidak cukup melunasi sejumlah uang puluhan juta. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menjadi BUDAK SEKS sampai benar-benar_ _terlunasi._

 **Cinta Dibalik Hutang**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **Srrhhh...**

Percikan air shower menghujami tubuh telanjangnya dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia menengadahkan kepala. Menyerahkan wajahnya untuk di basuh.

Tubuh molek tersebut dialiri oleh genangan air. Meninggalkan jejak seperti kolam saat air tersebut singgah di lubang pusarnya.

Perempuan dengan rambut bak permen kapas itu mengusap wajah. Ia sangat menikmati setiap tetesan air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhnya, sebagaimana menikmati persetubuhan yang baru kemarin malam mereka lakukan— lagi.

Kini ingatan Sakura kembali pada kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

 _Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu_ _berdiri dengan_ _angkuh dihadapannya. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini." Dia bersedekap layaknya pemilik dunia. "Kembalikan semua uangku. Sekarang!"_

 _Sakura tersentak. "B-bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu saat ini juga." Ia bahkan tak memegang uang receh sekalipun. Hidupnya sudah hancur._

 _Sang direktur muda mendecih muak. "Itu masalahmu."_

 _Sakura tertunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. "Kau bisa mengambil barang-barang di rumah ini."_

 _"Lagi dan lagi..." Pemuda itu mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke dalam. Mencari barang berharga tanpa beranjak. "Memangnya apa yang kau miliki selain Ayahmu?"_

 _"Tidak ada." Nadanya bergetar. Jangankan harta, rumah pun mereka tidak punya. Terlalu banyak tanggungan setiap harinya. Makan, listrik, air lalu sewa rumah._

 _Sakura tak bisa menabung uang walau satu buah koin sekalipun._

 _Pemuda itu menyerngit ketika mendapati keberadaan si tua penjudi di dalam rumah ini. Tatapannya menajam. "Dialah harta satu-satunya yang kau miliki." Laki-laki itu sedang mabuk disana._

 _Sakura turut melihat ke dalam, detik itu juga menjatuhkan butiran liquid dari matanya yang basah setelah menyaksikan sebagaimana bejatnya perbuatan sang Ayah._

 _Alih-alih mau bekerja, laki-laki tua itu justru semakin menambah beban. Setiap hari dia membeli minuman keras, jika tidak punya uang dengan liciknya dia mencuri uang sang Putri._

 _"A-ayah..." Gadis itu menggigit bibir._

 _Tiba-tiba dagu Sakura mendapat sentuhan. "Kau bisa membayarnya meski harus mencicil sedikit demi sedikit." Blue shappire tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan berkabut. "..berikan tubuhmu padaku." Dia menyeringai._

 _Sakura terdiam membatu. Pikirannya tengah kosong saat ini, secara mendadak menghentikan tangis senyapnya._

 _Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Hutangmu terpotong 10% setiap kau melayaniku." Ia tertarik dengan gadis ini. Manis dan lugu._

 _ **Cup.**_

 _"Aku menunggumu." Naruto pergi setelah memberi kecupan singkat di bibir peach Sakura. Langkahnya diikuti oleh dua bodyguard dari belakang._

 _Sakura mengangkat tangan dengan bergetar, membuat kedua bola matanya terbelalak saat melihat kartu nama dalam genggaman sendiri. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh seperti orang yang tak berdaya._

 _Air matanya bercucur. Menangisi kenaasan dalam hidup. Seharusnya Tuhan tak meengirim dirinya ke dunia bila seperti ini kerasnya hidup yang dijalani._

Sembari memejamkan mata Sakura mendudukan diri di lantai, kemudian meringkuk disana. Ia tak bisa lagi meneteskan air mata. Tidak, bukan karena sudah kekeringan tetapi karena turut _menikmati_.

"Bodoh!"

Perempuan itu mengutuk diri,. Sadar bahwa ia tak pantas disebut sebagai manusia.

Pertama ia sangat membenci laki-laki keparat itu. Kedua kalinya rasa benci itu semakin membakar jiwa. Menyulutkan api dendam di dalam hati.

Ketiga masih membenci.

..keempat masih bersikukuh.

Kelima perasaan yang sangat diharuskan selalu ada itu mulai meredup setelah melihat keteduhan di wajah angkuh si lelaki.

Setelah melalukan yang ke enam kalinya barulah perasaan Sakura luluh sepenuhnya. Bukan berarti tidak membencinya lagi, hanya saja yang sering mereka lakukan memberi dampak pada tubuhnya.

Ia terbiasa dengan sentuhan Naruto.

Bahkan saat tidak melakukannya Sakura selalu menagih jatah. Tak membiarkan Naruto puas dalam keserakahan sendiri. Jika Naruto bisa memakai tubuhnya setiap kapan saja yang dia inginkan, lalu kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang serupa?

Tentu saja bisa.

Laki-laki itu harus membayar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Sakura terbiasa dengan sentuhan darinya.

..dan itu hanya darinya seorang.

Telapak lembutnya menangkup wajah. "Kau merusak hidupku." Empunya berdesis geram. Ia butuh pertanggung jawaban. "Kau harus membayarnya.." Sakura menatap ke depan dengan sorot tajam. "..Naruto."

 **x X x**

"Selamat menikmati." Sakura membungkuk dengan sopan setelah mengantarkan pesanan, kemudian ia pergi ke meja paling ujung sembari membawa nampan berisi jus buah. Mereka sedang butuh minum disana.

"Hey!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menoleh ke asal panggilan tersebut.

"Kemarilah..."

Sakura menghampiri si pemanggil. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki berwajah malas itu menunjuk ke meja, tepat pada pesanan yang tersaji dan itu pun tidak utuh seperti semula. "Kau lihat itu." Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Ada rambut di spagetiku.."

Dahi lebar tersebut menyerngit. "Tolong maafkan kami atas kelalaian ini.." Ia mengambil potongan rambut tersebut dengan tangan sendiri, dan begitu di teliti jelas sekali potongan rambut itu milik si pelanggan.

Ini sebuah kesengajaan.

"Tempat ini tidak higienis, sebaiknya ditutup saja."

"Maafkan kami tuan." Berkali-kali Sakura membungkukan badan walau tahu mereka tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Lelaki itu berdecih— sok tidak terima. "Sebagai gantinya Anda boleh memesan satu porsi lagi dengan menu apapun.. tanpa bayar." Pelanggan yang licik.

"Aku mau pesan sesuatu..."

Sakura menyerahkan daftar menu. "Silahkan Tuan."

Tangan kasar bak aspal itu menyentuh kulit mulus Sakura. "Bagimana kalau kau saja? Kubayar berapapun yang kau mau."

 _Brengsek!_

Baru hendak beranjak namun tiba-tiba niat Naruto terhentikan oleh penolakan kasar. Terpaksa ia kembali pada posisi semula. Duduk diseberang meja dimana Sakura tengah berselisih paham dengan tamu, dan untuk menyembunyikan wajah ia menggunakan Koran.

Berpura-pura sedang membaca Koran sembari melindungi kepala dengan topi hitam lalu mengenakan kacamata yang juga hitam.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Lelaki bermodal dusta itu mengamuk tidak terima setelah yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Wajahnya disiram oleh segelas jus, sontak menarik perhatian semua tamu.

Nafas Sakura memburu. "Jaga sikapmu!" Pelayan lainnya datang ke tempat terjadinya keributan. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu ini ulahmu. Kau sengaja meletekan rambutmu sendiri agar restoran kami terlihat buruk.. bilang saja kalau kau tidak mampu bayar, tak perlu menggunakan cara memalukan untuk membebaskan diri dari tagihan."

Naruto menyeringai puas melihat perlawanan Sakura. "Itu baru wanitaku." Gumamnya.

"Apa katamu!?" Tamu tersebut berdiri.

Sakura menatapnya dengan nyalang. "Jangan membuang badan, kau salah dan kau lah yang aakan akan menerima hukuman." Telunjuknya menyentuh dada lelaki tinggi tersebut. "Pencundang!"

"Berani sekali kau..." Sakura tersenyum sinis. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan kecaman tersebut. Dialah yang salah dengan memulai keributan.

Si pemilik restoran datang menyela. "Maaf Tuan, kalau Anda tidak senang silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini." Tak bermaksud pilih kasih atau membela, tetapi mereka tahu Sakura tidak bersalah.

Sang tamu berdecih jijik. "Terkutuklah kalian!" Kemudian melenggang pergi membawa malu di wajah. Ia dipermalukan oleh seorang Pelayan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Baguslah." Sang Boss menepuk pelan bahunya. "..lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Begitu si Boss pergi barulah terdengar helaan nafas. "Syukurlah aku tidak dipecat." Sempat cemas saat di tengah keributan tadi. Sakura takut sang Boss gelap mata dan menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak terima kehilangan satu pelanggan.

Keadilan berpihak pada Sakura.

Naruto beranjak lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran. Ingin pulang dan menunggu kedatangan Sakura ke Apartement. Tak masalah menunggu selama beberapa saat jika itu demi Sakura pasti ia jalani.

Toh, sebentar lagi jam pulang.

 **x X x**

Tangan lebarnya menyibak tirai jendela, kemudian menatap keluar sana namun tak mendapati apapun. Ini penantian yang sangat memuakan. Ia benci menunggu, terlebih lagi dengan hati kesal.

Kini Naruto menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi. Tetap saja ia benci menunggu.

Beberapa saat setelah menunggu dalam keresahan, tibalah sebuah mobil silver yang berhenti di parkiran Apartement. Naruto segera beranjak— ingin mengintip orang di bawah sana melalui jendela.

"Tch." Dia berdecak. Lagi-lagi bukan Sakura. Membuat semakin kesal saja.

Kekesalan Naruto memuncak saat melihat mobil berikutnya memasuki area parkir, dan benar saja bahwa mobil kedua berisi Sakura. Orang yang kini tengah ia nanti kedatangannya selama berjam-jam.

Naruto semakin kesal karena melihat Sakura diantar oleh seseorang. Tak masalah bila dia wanita, tapi nyatanya orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Seharusnya Sakura menolak saja tadi.

Sakura membungkuk sopan dengan rasa hormat. "Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan Anda, Gaara - _Sama_." Lelaki itu adalah Boss di tempatnya kerja. Restoran Akasuna adalah miliknya.

Gaara terkekeh. "Panggil Gaara saja, untuk apa sungkan sementara kita sama-sama manusia biasa yang terlahir karena keagungan Tuhan." Ucapannya menciptakan senyum di wajah manis Sakura.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih.." Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Melihatnya jantung Gaara sampai bertalu. "..maaf untuk kejadian tadi."

Gaara tertawa renyah. "Sudah sepantasnya orang seperti itu diberi pelajaran..." Keduanya tertawa bersama. "Aku suka dengan sifat tegasmu tadi."

Sakura merona karena pujian tersebut. "Inilah diriku, hihihi..." Ia tertawa malu-malu. "Ne, selamat malam saja untukmu." Setelah memberi salam Sakura bergegas memasuki gedung Apartement sembari berharap dalam hati.

 _Semoga dia tidak marah..._

Gaara menghela nafas lega kemudian masuk kembali dalam mobil. Ia tak langsung pergi, masih menatap lekat gedung Apartement— tempat Sakura menghilang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Sakura lakukan di Apartement ini.." Gaara pikir Sakura tak mungkin tinggal di Apartement, mengingat dia sudah tinggal di rumah sewa bersama sang Ayah.

Sudah lama Gaara mengenal Sakura. Sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, dan selama itu pula mereka cukup dekat tetapi hanya sebagai teman.

Tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka, namun ada apa-apa terhadap perasaan Gaara. Sakura selalu membuat detak jantungnya berpacu, dan itu terjadi belum lama ini.

Seperti menyukai, begitu?

Dengan sangat perlahannya Sakura membuka pintu lalu melongokan kepala. Mengintai seisi ruangan dan ia tak mendapati Naruto di dalam.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Sakura bertanya pada kegelapan.

Tak ada sambutan seperti biasa. Entah itu tatapan tajam atau kemarahan. Sakura menghela nafas lega kemudian masuk setelah itu menutup pintu.

Langkah kaki membawanya menuju kamar, dan ketika melongokan kepala pandangannya mendapati sosok Naruto sedang berbaring membelakangi pintu.

"Naruto..." Sakura ingin memastikan dia sudah tidur atau masih membuka mata. Nyatanya panggilan darinya tak mendapat respons.

 _Dia mengabaikanku, lalu untuk apa aku datang?_

Sakura menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Sikap Naruto kali ini membuatnya sangat kesal. Lelaki itu tak menyambutnya meski hanya dengan tatapan membunuh.. dirinya sengaja diabaikan.

"Mau kemana kau!?"

Sakura tersentak karena panggilan tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti, menggagalkan keinginannya untuk pergi. Daripada diabaikan lebih baik ia pulang ke rumah sendiri. Ingatlah, Apartement ini bukan rumahnya.

"Pulang."

Naruto menyibak selimut secara kasar. "Coba saja kau lakukan." Kini ia telah berdiri.

Sakura menelan ludah. Harus diakui bahwa kemarahan Naruto lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu. Dia lelaki yang sangat pemarah, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura menghadapi sifat kerasnya.

Berbulan-bulan sudah mereka bersama walau tidak tinggal satu atap, hanya saja terkadang Sakura datang bila sedang dibutuhkan. Selama kebersmaan mereka membuat Sakura memahami watak sang Namikaze.

"Bukan 'kah kedatanganku mengganggumu?" Sakura memutar badan. Kini berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersentak. "Benar aku pengganggu?"

"Lebih dari pengganggu."

Jawaban yang memuakan. "Baiklah, aku pergi saja."

"Diam di tempatmu!" Kembali langkah Sakura terhenti. Naruto benar-benar marah, tapi marahnya karena apa? "Kau bersama siapa tadi?" Naruto mencekal erat lengan Sakura.

"Ini hidupku, kau tak perlu tahu." Bila Naruto bisa membentaknya kapan saja, kenapa ia tak bisa? Sesekali Sakura ingin melawan Naruto. "Cukup menikmati tubuhku, jangan ikut campur dalam hidupku karena..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Nafas Sakura tertahan.

"..kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku." Sakura meringis kala cengkeraman Naruto terhadap lengannya semakin erat. Lelaki itu tengah geram. "Lepaskan aku."

Alih-alih melepaskan, justru Naruto semakin gencar menyerang Sakura dengan cengkeraman dan ciuman.

 **Brukh.  
**

Sakura tak merasakan dampak dari benturan tembok karena perbuatan Naruto. Untuk saat ini hanya ada nafsu. Rasa ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini dengan permainan kasar.

Tangan kokoh Naruto menggerayangi pinggang Sakura, serta menjejalkan lidah dalam rongga Sakura. Menggobrak-abrik pertahanan si wanita hingga berhasil melepaskan erangannya yang tertahan.

Naruto tahu Sakura menikmati perlakuannya, tampak jelas dari cara jemari tersebut mencengkeram bajunya. Ia pun menghimpit tubuh mungil sang Haruno. Mendesaknya diantara kokohnya dinding tembok serta tubuhnya.

Gundukan padat terdesak di bawah dada Naruto, seketika mendesirkan darahnya hingga naik ke ubun-ubun. Pikiranya melayang tinggi, sebagimana saat menikmati payudara mungil tersebut.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan penuh tuntutan. Sakura kewalahan menandingi keberingasan Naruto. Dengan satu pukulan tak membuat Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, sama halnya dengan yang kedua dan ketiga. Ia kehabisan nafas.

Sakura mendorong dada Naruto sekuat tenaga. Memisahkan tautan bibir mereka karena paksaan dari dalam tubuh. Paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Dada bergunduk tersebut menghirup udara dengan rakusnya, seakan tak ada lagi untuk esok. "B-bodoh.." Ia memaki Naruto. Dirinya hampir mati karena ciuman gila tadi.

Naruto berdesis menerima tudingan. "Siapa dia?"

Sakura menyeka sudut bibir. Menghapus sisa saliva Naruto disana. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Naruto tak menjawab, namun Sakura dapat memahami keingin tahuannya melalui sorot. Ia tersenyum angkuh. "Dia kekasihku.. namanya Gaara."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Tingalkan dia!"

"Tidak akan." Sakura membalas tatapan tajam tersebut.

"TINGGALKAN DIA!" Naruto meninggikan nada karena amarah yang tak terkendali.

Sakura menyeringai. "Apa masalah Gaara untukmu?" Sejujurnya, tubuh Sakura tengah bergetar saat ini. Hanya dengan tatapan saja ia seperti mendapat tusukan dari _katana_.

Naruto menghantam dinding di dekat wajah Sakura, sontak mengejutkan si empu. "Dia akan menghambatmu untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Ayahmu." Biarkan dirinya berdusta dengan menggunakan hutang sebagai pertahanan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Secara tidak langsung Sakura membantah yang Naruto perintahkan, dan ini untuk yang pertama kali ia lakukan. Sudah cukup lelaki itu hidup dalam keegoisan.

Sesekali dia harus mengalah untuk mempertahankan suatu hubungan.

"Kau harus meninggalkan dia." Naruto memaksa.

"Jangan mengaturku."

Geraman Naruto tertahan dalam kepalan tangan. "Lalukan yang aku perintahkan." Sakura hendak membantah lagi, tapi daripada masalah ini tidak berujung Naruto memilih mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan cara sendiri.

Sakura berhasil membuat si angkuh Namikaze luluh.

 **Krakk.  
**

Suara sobekan menandakan busana Sakura telah tercabik-cabik seperti di cakar. Naruto merampas _sling bag_ milik Sakura lalu membuangnya ke lantai, disusul dengan rompi merah serta kaos putih polos.

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah karena ciuman panjang yang kedua kalinya mereka lakukan. Tangan Naruto gencar sekali menelanjangi tubuh Sakura, bahkan saat menyisakan celana dalam dia sempat menghirupnya sebelum dibuang ke sembarang tempat.

Perilaku yang aneh.

Naruto mengerang tertahan kala mendapat sentuhan di daerah yang paling _sensitive_. Sakura yang tak lagi mengenakan pelindung apapun menarik tenguk Naruto. Merundukannya lebih rendah agar mendapat keleluasaan.

Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Naruto memulai semua dengan tergesa dan Sakura dapat mengimbangi atau bahkan mendominasi. Ia berhasil menguasai Naruto setelah bersusah payah meluluhkannya, dan keluluhan Naruto mampu bertahan hanya ketika sedang membutuhkan.

Seperti saat ini.

Pandangan sayu Naruto seperti tantangan bagi Sakura. Ia mendorong tubuh tegap tersebut. Menjatuhkannya di kasur lalu menaiki tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring tanpa kekuatan disana.

"Kau yang sudah memberiku kebiasaan ini." Anggap saja ini pembalasan, setelah Naruto merobek busananya tadi kini giliran Sakura. Ia lakukan menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang panjang.

Naruto menghempas kepala di bantal. Menikmati yang Sakura lakukan terhadapnya. "Tinggalkan kekasihmu itu." Sebelumnya ia tak pernah semenderita ini dalam hal menginginkan seorang wanita.

Justru sebaliknya. Para wanita rela mengantri demi memiliki dirinya. Begitu memuakan.

Sakura masih ingin menggoda Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintai dia." Setelah baju kini giliran celana. Ia menurunkan resleting tersebut secara perlahan. Menanti dengan dada berdebar munculnya benda keras yang selama ini kerap memenuhi tubuhnya.

Nyaris setap hari.

Naruto menghentikan perbuatan Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta." Mulutnya berkata sendiri. Seperti mendapat dorongan.

"Hakku mau jauh cinta kepada siapa saja."

Dia suka menjawab. Kerap sekali membuat Naruto jengkel. "Kau..." Ia berdesis geram. Jadi sekarang Sakura sudah berani membantah demi laki-laki itu? Harus diberi pejalaran.

Mata Sakura membulat lebar saat Naruto menyentaknya dengan kesar. Menghempas tubuh telanjangnya di bawah kungkungan. Jelas sekali mata biru itu tengah memendam amarah.

Siap-siap mendapat amukan.

 **x X x**

Paras itu benar-benar manis, membuat penyakit gula darah bersarang dalam tubuhnya karena perempuan tersebut. Ia bergerak tapi bukan untuk bangun, hanya ingin membenarkan posisi.

Lagi-lagi menikmati wajah manis Sakura yang dilakukan saat dia tidur. Naruto akui ia memang terpesona dengan perempuan itu, terlebih akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat semakin seksi walau mengenakan busana sederhana.

Harusnya dia tidak berkeliaran di luar sana. Terlalu memuakan saat membayangkan para lelaki tengah tergiur melihat keindahan tubuh Sakura.

..menjijikan.

Naruto hendak menyentuh wajah Sakura, namun terhenti karena ragu. Berpikir sejenak, pada akhirnya ia menyentuh kulit halus tersebut. Tidurnya lelap sekali.

Beberapa detik menikmati halusnya kulit wajah Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto sadar lalu dengan segera ia menarik sentuhannya. "Apa yang aku lakukan." Ia mengutuk diri.

Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sakura. Membiarkan dia tidur pulas setelah yang mereka lakukan tadi. Kali ini ia benar-benar puas, terutama saat dengan sengaja menanamkan benih di dalam rahim Sakura.

Wanita itu tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang lain.. meskipun laki-laki bata tadi.

 **Drrtt drrtt..**

Sebelum meraih ponsel yang yang bergetar Naruto sempat berdecak, kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia melirik Sakura lalu mendengus. Dia harus tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Siapa yang menelfon di tengah malam begini.."

Naruto menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa?"

 _"Boss, Anda ingin datang sendiri untuk memberi tanda tangan di formulir atau diwakilkan oleh Pengacara Yamato?"_

Naruto menghela nafas. Bukan masalah rumit. "Jangan di wakilkan, tunggu saja sampai besok.. aku akan datang pagi-pagi sekali." Mereka yang butuh maka mereka pula yang harus berusaha. Menunggu bukanlah usaha.

 _"Baiklah, akan saya pending dulu."_

"Ok." Naruto hendak memutus panggilan, seketika niatnya urung kala menoleh ke belakang secara cepat kelopak lenting si wanita mengatup.

Pria muda itu menyerngit tanda heran.

 _Dia bangun?_

Naruto tahu ia tak salah lihat tadi. Sakura membuka mata, dan itu sudah pasti. Memikirkannya membuat ia menyeringai.

"Jangan datang sekarang, ini sudah tengah malam. Silahkan datanh besok saja.." Diam-diam Naruto melirik Sakura. Jangan pikir ia tak tahu apa yang sedang perempuan itu pikirkan. "..sayang." Kini seringainya makin melebar.

Kontan saja Sakura langsung membuka mata. Kontak mereka bertemu seketika. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis tanda heran karena zambrud indah tersebut sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

Setajam ujung pedang.

"Okay, see you again.. honey."

Sakura berdesis.

"Kiss me." Setelah itu panggilan mereka berakhir.

Naruto tersenyum puas, dan karenanya tadi orang diseberang sana terlingkup dalam rasa heran.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti ingin membunuh?"

Gigi-gigi Sakura saling beradu di dalam rongga. "Kau mengganggu tidurku." Lebih tepatnya acara mesra-mersaan mereka yang mengganggu tidurnya.

No! Bukan tidur tetapi hati.

Naruto acuh. "Memangnya kau saja yang punya kekasih.."

"Aku tidak tanya soal kekasih!" Sakura menyibak selimut tebal dari tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Apa peduliku jika kau punya kekasih.. tidak ada untungnya buatku." Ingin pulang tapi tidak punya baju, terpaksa ia mengurungkan niat.

Sakura kembali mengenakan selimut dan berbaring disebelah Naruto. Ia ingin melanjutkan tidur.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk peduli." Naruto mendekap Sakura dari belakang. "Tapi aku peduli padamu terutama soal hubungan dengan seseorang." Matanya terkatup menikmati wangi khas dari tubuh molek tersebut.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Sakura bersikukuh dalam membelakangi Naruto.

"Karena aku ingin semua hutang Ayahmu lunas dulu, barulah aku benar-benar akan nembebaskanmu."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Bagaimana ia bisa melunasi hutang sebesar itu. Selama ini ia hanya bisa mencicil bunganya saja. Sedikit demi sedkit, dan masih ada banyak yang harus dilunasi.

Untunglah setelah tahu Sakura mengorbankan diri demi membayar hutang, sang Ayah tak lagi bermain judi atau sekedar membeli minuman keras. Dia langsung sadar diri, tapi percuma juga karena semua sudah terlambat.

"Berhenti memberiku harapan palsu." Sakura tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan Naruto. Dirinya telah menjadi milik laki-laki itu.

..termasuk hati.

 **x X x**

Lelaki berpenampilan kumuh itu meringuk ketakutan di dekat sofa. Lantai di tempatnya meringkuk berserekan oleh pecahan-pecahan beling. Ulah dari segerombolan laki-laki bertubuh kekar dan berkulit hitam.

 **PRANG!**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Vas bunga dipecahkan. Mendengarnya membuat si Haruno semakin ketakutan dengan badan yang bergetar.

Sakura mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari tempat tinggalnya, sesegera mungkin ia berlari untuk melihat keadaan di dalam rumah.

Masalah apa lagi yang ditimbulkan oleh sang Ayah.

Perempuan muda itu melalui pembatas pintu. "Ayah..." Begitu tiba di dalam keadaan sudah kacau. Isi rumah berhamburan disegala tempat, dan hanya terisa satu buah Vas bunga diatas telivisi.

"Aku ingin uangku kembali."

Sakura terdiam membatu. Uang apa lagi?

"Kembalikan uangku yang kau pinjam." Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam milik si pria tua bertompang di bahu bergetar sang Ayah. Sakura mendorong lelaki tua tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Menjauh dari Ayahku!" Tatapannya menyalang tajam.

Hiruzen mendecih. "Menyingkir, gadis muda." Anak muda itu bersikukuh melindungi sang Ayah. Ia pun menyingkirkannya dalam sekali dorongan.

Sakura terjatuh. Melukai telapak tangan kala mencoba menahan tubuh. Beberapa pencahan beling yang halus menancap di telapak tangannya.

"JANGAN SAKITI PUTRIKU!"

Jiraiya bangkit. Baru hendak melayangkan kepalan tinju kepada wajah Hiruzen, seorang bawahannya melindungi lelaki tua itu. Perutnya mendapat pukulan keras.

Melihat sang Ayah disakiti membuat Sakura bangkit dengan segera, lalu saat berdiri ia langsung meludahi wajah penuh keriput itu. Empunya berdesis karena perlakuan Sakura.

Hiruzen menghampus ludah yang mengotori kulit wajahnya.

"Pengecut!"

Kiler Bee hendak mencekal lengan Sakura, namun sebelum itu terjadi ia lebih dulu mendapat hantaman keras di daerah selangkangan. Bee membungkuk kesakitan sembari _menyayangkan kejantanan_.

Setelah yang terjadi kepada Bee, Hiruzen memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk tak menyentuh Sakura. Biarkan tekad perempuan itu membara. Ia ingin lihat sebarapa sanggup si manis berlagak angkuh.

Mata Sakura melotot karena amarah yang memuncak. "Hutangku akan lunas dalam waktu dua hari." Hiruzen tersenyum acuh. "Pergi dari sini!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Hiruzen mengangkat tangan. Memerintahkan mereka agar keluar duluan. "3000.000 khusus uang yang dipinjam, menjadi 5000.000 bersama bunga." Sakura membantu. Lagi-lagi jumlah uang yang tak sedikit. "Dua hari?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. "Ya, hanya dua hari.." Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dari mana. Judi pembawa malapetaka. "..akan kulunasi semua."

Hiruzen menggangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kupegang janjimu." Kemudian ia pergi.

Sakura menoleh. Menatap sang Ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ayah..."

Jiraiya menundukan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajah dari rasa malu. "Percayalah nak, aku sudah berhenti berjudi dan minum-minum." Terlihat Sakura menyeka mata dengan cepat. "Aku masih punya hutang lama dengan Hiruzen - _Sama_."

Sakura mengepalkan tangan hingga memutihkan buku jemari. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

"Maafkan aku." Jiraiya masih tertunduk.

Sakura menyeka air mata lagi lalu bergegas keluar. "Aku akan berusaha.. dalam dua hari ini hutang Ayah kepada kakek tua itu pasti lunas." Ia mengoceh saat di depan pintu. Tengah membenahi pakian disana.

Jiraiya menatap punggung ramping Sakura dengan sedih. Apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan setelah menjual diri kepada Namikaze muda.

"Cukup hutang dengan Naruto saja, aku tidak sanggup membayar jika Ayah berhutang dengan orang lain lagi." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Mungkin besok pagi aku baru pulang." Keputusan sudah ada di tangan, hanya berharap ini bukan kesalahan yang dilakukan.

Toh, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sakura hanya menggunakan kesempatan, tak melewatkan yang sudah terlanjur terjadi.

 **x X x**

Sakura berdiri disana. Sebelum masuk ia menarik nafas lebih dulu lalu menghembuskannya. Ini satu-satunya pilihan untuk meringankan beban, walau bukan dengan cara yang halal.

Nona pinky tersebut melangkahkan kaki ke tempat terlarang. Melewati yang harusnya tidak disinggahi. Ketika berada di dalam dentuman house musik menyambut kedatangannya.

Keras dan mendebarkan dada.

Tempat yang salah, namun membutakan mata bila sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Sakura sudah menentukan pilihan. Berlanjut melalukan perbuatan dosa.

Takdir terlalu kejam.

Seseorang mengetik beberapa digit nomor di ponsel, setelah itu segera menghubungi si pemilik nomor tanpa melepaskan amatan dari Sakura walau sedetikpun. Ia tidak boleh sampai kehilangan target.

" _De-paradise exclusive_."

Informasi singkat, kemudian panggilan mereka berakhir. Ia menyeimpan ponsel dalam saku jubah lalu masuk ke dalam— mengikuti Sakura.

Wanita pirang berkuncir dua itu mengamati sosok belia dihadapannya. Putih mulus, mungil dan manis. Dia sempurna. Para lelaki akan tertarik dengan rambut bak permen kapas itu. Seperti memiliki daya tarik tersendiri untuk pelanggan.

"Kau yakin?" Sang Senju mencoba memastikan lagi, mana tahu dia berubah pikiran atau mungkin sedang tak sadarkan diri menawarkan tubuh di tempatnya.

"Anda menerima saya atau tidak?"

Tsunade mengibaskan tangan sembari tertawa kecil. "Tak masalah bagiku asal kau tidak mempermainkan kami." Perempuan ini terlalu serius, artinya dia bersungguh-sungguh menjual diri. "Kau masih perawan?"

Sakura bungkam lalu menggeleng.

Tsunade mendesah kecewa. Di lihat dari penampilan dia seperti gadis perawan, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. "Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja disini." Ia mengisyaratkan kepada asisten untuk membawa Sakura berganti busana.

Mereka harus berpenampilan seksi.

Shizune menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti olehnya meski ragu. Ia tak boleh menyerah. Perjuangan bahkan baru di mulai detik ini, dan bayaran kerjanya cukup menggiurkan.

Selesai dengan tujuan utama. Menemui pemilik tempat haram lalu berganti pakaian, dan dengan hati berteriak— menolak Sakura memaksakan diri menaiki tempat para pelacur di obral.

Sakura menelan ludah melihat wanita yang setara dengan dirinya berjejer melelang diri. Masa muda mereka terlanjur rusak, bila dibandingkan lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada mereka.

Cuma satu orang yang menggaulinya, sedangkan mereka digilir dengan orang yang berbeda-beda dalam waktu satu malam. Pada akhirnya Sakura akan menjadi salah satu diantara mereka.

Seseorang menghampiri Sakura setelah belasan menit berlalu. "Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

Wanita disampingnya tersentak karena pertanyaan tersebut. Orang baru itu mendapat tawaran yang tak terduga, dan hanya dia seorang yang mendapat keuntungan tersebut.

"Dewa ada dipihakmu." Ino Yamanaka tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Hatake Kakashi mengulurkan tangan. "Ikutlah denganku." Sakura menyambut uluran tersebut tanpa ragu. "..berapapun yang kau butuhkan pasti kuberikan." Tidak ada penipu di tempat ini. Jangan menyamakan diskotik Tokyo dengan diskotik abal-abal.

"Nikmati saja." Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara. Pemilik _aquamarine_ itu sosok yang bersahabat.

Kakashi berhenti. "Tunggu disini, aku ingin membayar uang muka kepada Tsunade - _Sama_." Kemudian ia meninggalkan _pesanan_.

Sakura menutup mata. Tengah menormalkan detak jantungnya yang memacu. Untuk pertama kali ia melakukan dengan orang yang berbeda, terlebih lagi berusia jauh diatas Naruto.

Ia akan melalui ini walau berat.

 **x X x**

Zambrud tersebut menatap lekat pintu kamar yang terletak di depan mata. "Kau masuklah duluan, ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Kakashi membukakan pintu tersebut untuknya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah." Kakashi tersenyum lalu pergi setelah memberikan sebuah kamar mewah untuknya.

Sakura masuk sendirian. Sejak tadi jantungnya terus berpacu,. Antara ingin mengakhiri semua ini atau melanjutkannya hingga tuntas. Terbesit rasa penyesalan dalam hati, padahal baru memulainya.

 _Maafkan aku, Ibu..._

Liquidnya mentes, dan dengan buru-buru Sakura menyeka air asin tersebut. Jika ingin memuaskan serta meraub banyak keuntungan harusnya ia pandai menjaga keadaan.

Pelanggan tidak suka bila melihat ada kesedihan di wajah _pelacur nya_.

Sakura mengusap lembut kasur yang kini menjadi tempat duduknya. Sorot matanya meneduh ketika melihat tempat tidur, saat itu pula ia terbayang kepada Naruto.

Mereka selalu bersama setiap malamnya, dan tak sekalipun melewatkan desahan yang berpadu menjadi satu. Naruto membuatnya terbiasa. Entah pekerjaan ini akan membawa keberhasilan atau malah kegagalan.

Apa ia bisa berbagi kehangatan dengan pria lain selain Naruto? Tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto, bahkan isi kepala hanya terpenuhi oleh Naruto. Hanya ada laki-laki itu di dalam hatinya.

Rahang Sakura terkatup rapat. "Menyingkir dariku!" Ia memejamkan mata dengan erat. Mencoba membuang bayangan si rambut blonde yang menghantui pikiran.

Pria jahat itu tidak layak menempati hati atau pun mendapatkan cinta darinya, bahkan dia tak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun. Seseorang yang suka memarahi dan membentak bukanlah sosok yang tak pantas diberi cinta.

..tapi.

Percuma berusaha menyingkirkan bayang-bayang itu, sementara hati menolak keras untuk melakukannya. Sakura kalah dengan perasaan yang terarah kepada Naruto, seolah menjadikan dirinya sebagai wanita paling munafik di dunia.

Hebat! Kebersamaan mereka selama ini membuahkan hasil.

 **Klik.**

Tubuh Sakura terlonjak pelan saat mendengar suara tersebut. Asalnya dari pintu utama yang menandakan _si pembeli_ sudah kembali. Sakura menelan ludah dengan berat, membuat degup jantungnya semakin menggila kala si pemilik langkah mendekati tempatnya.

Sakura membelakangi sosok tersebut. Enggan melihatnya karena takut. Harusnya ia tak melakukan ini tadi bila keraguan terus mengusik hati.

"Bodoh."

Perempuan itu terpaku. Ia kenal suara tadi.

 _Naruto..._

Sakura sadar bahwa ini hanya ilusi yang kerap terjadi, dan sering kali terjadi bila sedang rindu. Diam-diam ia sering merindukan Naruto.

"Apa dengan menjual diri semua masalahmu dapat teratasi."

Sakura langsung menoleh setelah yakin dengan suara tersebut. Dia memang Naruto! Lalu siapa laki-laki tadi dan dimana dia sekarang? Apakah ini sebuah konspirasi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Sakura berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Pria muda itu memasukan tangan dalam saku celana. "Menyelamatkanmu." Perlu ditegaskan lagi bahwa Sakura miliknya. MILIKNYA!

Sakura menatap gagang pintu. Naruto menguncinya di kamar ini. "Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Naruto berdesis. Sekali saja ia ingin bibir mungil itu berhenti membantah seperti dulu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku.." Ia mencengkeram lengan Sakura. Cara melampiaskan hati yang membara.

"Bilang apa?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Sial! Matanya tidak ingin teralihkan dari sosok dihadapannya. Seksi dan menggoda. Ia tak kan rela jika mereka sempat menyaksikan keseksian Sakura, karena hanya ialah yang berhak atas diri Sakura.

 _Butakanlah mata mereka sebagai hukuman!_

"Kau tak perlu menjual diri demi mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, cukup katakan saja padaku..." Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura. Menatapnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Tatapan Sakura melunak. "Jangan mencampuri hidupku." Pada akhirnya mendapat tawaran lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini Naruto membantunya dalam meringankan beban. Sakura tidak ingin berhutang lagi kepada Naruto.

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau terlalu baik, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan kebaikanmu untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahku, karena untuk membayarnya dengan tubuh saja tidak cukup memadai._

 _Aku ingin melepaskan diri agar tidak selalu bergantungan kepadamu yang justru semakin membuat aku mencintaimu._

 _Kau bukan milikku.. sampai kapapun aku tak kan pernah bisa memilikimu._

Naruto meremat jari jemari Sakura. "Kali ini aku akan membayarmu dengan uang muka." Hatinya terasa ngilu saat tahu keputusan Sakura yang ingin menggadaikan diri demi uang. Tak masalah bila menggadaikan tubuh kepadanya, lain halnya jika kepada orang lain.

Silih berganti pula.

Selama ini Naruto mengawasi Sakura, selalu tahu yang dia lakukan di luar sana sekalipun dalam keadaan yang paling buruk. Ia punya mata yang dikhususkan untuk Sakura, tapi bukan berarti mengekang.

..yang dilakukan olehnya tak lebih dari melindungi. Menjaga Sakura dari apapun yang mengancam.

Naruto melepas kemeja dari tubuh atletisnya. "Tunjukan semua yang sudah kau pelajari selama ini..." Ia menarik pinggul Sakura dengan sentakan. Mendesakan payudara yang kerap ia _mainkan_ pada dadanya. "Puaskan aku."

Telunjuk Sakura menahan permukaan bibir Naruto. Menghentikan ketika dia hendak menciumnya. "Jangan disini." Kali ini jantungnya berdegup bukan karena takut, tetapi bahagia. "..aku ingin melakukannya di tempat biasa."

Naruto menyeringai. "No problem." Apapun yang Sakura inginkan pasti ia patuhi, asalkan mereka tetap bersama seperti ini.

 **x X x**

Setelah mereka tiba Sakura bergegas keluar dari mobil. Membuat Naruto berdesis karena sikapnya. "Hey!" Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar lagi, tapi apa salahnya tahan sebentar dan tunggu aku sampai berjalan disisimu."

Sakura tercenung. Tidak sabar katanya?

"A-apa katamu t-tadi..." Sakura mencerna kalimat Naruto tadi.

"Kau tidak sabar.."

Perempatan muncul di jidat lebar Sakura. "Kau..." Lelaki itu memang pintar membalik keadaan. Jelas-jelas dia yang tak sabar hingga menciumnya dengan rakus saat masih di mobil, sekarang dengan entengnya dirinya di katai sebagai orang yang tak sabaran.

Naruto Namikaze memang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku mau pulang." Sakura memutar arah. Melihat itu Naruto segera mengambil tindakan. "B-baka!?" Sakura histeris kala Naruto membopong tubuhnya di bahu. "..turunkan aku!"

Alih-alih mematuhi, Naruto justru makin semangat membawa Sakura berlari ke kamar _mereka_. Sakura marah-marah sembari memukuli punggung Naruto. Ia geram kepadanya.

Kehebohan mereka mengundang tawa geli dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan.

 **Bukh!**

Saat tiba Naruto langsung melempar tubuh Sakura di tempat tidur, tentunya setelah masuk ia sudah menutup pintu. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Sakura. Menggodanya melalui tatapan.

Sakura mengulum senyum lalu menarik leher Naruto. Melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terhenti saat di mobil tadi.

Bibir mereka bertemu, seketika Naruto melumat daging kenyal Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan. Hanya sesekali ia melalukan dengan kasar, dan itupun karena adanya alasan tertentu.

Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura bekerja di restoran milik Sabaku. Ingin melarang tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pastinya Sakura akan memarahi dirinya, dan yang membuat ia muak adalah saat kalimat menyebalkan itu terlontar.

 _Kau bukan siapa-siapa._

Jelas saja mereka punya hubungan. Kalau dalam bahasa vulgar hubungan mereka disebut _parnert sex_. Tapi Naruto tak mengganggap Sakura sebagai BUDAK SEKS. Ia sangat mengistimewakan Sakura dalam artian yang berbeda.

..dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Seorang Naruto yang biasa bersikap manis dan ramah akan menjadi kejam serta pemarah bila di depan Sakura. Ia menunjukan karakter asli kepada Sakura. Tidak ada muka dusta sebagaimana ia menghadapi para wanita untuk mempermainkan mereka.

Naruto sosok yang mempunyai dua jati diri. Topeng kalem untuk di luar dan menjadi kejam adalah sosoknya yang asli.

Sakura tahu semua tentang Naruto, terlebih lagi waktulah yang telah mendekatkan mereka. Berawal dari keadaan yang sangat mendukung atas bersatunya mereka.

Tangan mulus tersebut melingkari leher Naruto. Menyerahkan leher telanjang kepada si pria untuk di kecupi dan memberi ruam. Kepalanya agak menadah agar lelaki itu mendapat kemudahan. Memahami yang diinginkan olehnya.

Naruto menarik selimut lalu melilitkan kain tebal tersebut kepada Sakura. Enggan memberi kesempatan kepada isi ruangan— memelitkan tubuh molek Sakura yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Sakura menekan pinggul. Melesakan milik Naruto ke dalam tubuhnya— seketika membuatnya mengerang. Ia mencengkeram rambut Naruto. Melakukan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka saat memadu kasih.

Tangan lebar memijat geram pinggul ramping Sakura. Turut mencengkeram saat mendapat jepitan ketat pada tubuh. Wajah Naruto menyerngit karena nikmat yang melanda. Ia telah kecanduan dengan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Kau semakin pandai..." Naruto mengagumi Sakura.

Pinggul Sakura masih bergerak— menekan-nekan selangkangan Naruto dengan wajah bersemu padam. "K-kauh yang mengahjarihkuhh~" Ia kesulitan menuai kalimat. Persatuan mereka ini terlalu nikmat.

Selalu begini.

Sakura mendekap Naruto seraya melumat bibirnya. Membuat ia melenguh tertahan kala mendapat sentakan keras yang mengguncang tubuh layaknya mendapat sentruman.

"Narutohh~" Nafas perempuan itu tersengal-sengal. Naruto menjawab panggilan tersebut melalui tatapan mata. "..pp-panashh." Persatuan mereka menciptakan rasa gerah, apalagi _si pelit_ Naruto menggunakan selimut. Panas sekali.

Lelaki itu menggeram kemudian dengan terpakasa menelanjangi Sakura. Mau tak mau harus merelakan tubuh moleknya diperlihatkan kepada isi ruangan. Jika itu yang Sakura inginkan maka akan ia lakukan.

"Ahh!"

Naruto menyeringai. Ia suka dengan pekikan manja tadi. Sakura mencapkan kuku di lengannya, dan itu dia lakukan saat mendapat orgasme— lagi.

Meski sudah berkali-kali orgasme namun hal itu tak membuat Sakura kalah. Ia masih bisa mengimbangi birahi Naruto, karena pria itu telah mengajarinya menjadi wanita kuat dan bertanggung jawab.

Tak mudah memuaskan Naruto dalam waktu singkat. Butuh waktu lama untuk memberinya keadilan. Ia memang kuat, namun Naruto lah yang terkuat.

Saat Naruto mengingingkan _itu_ maka Sakura akan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengimbanginya. Membiasakan mereka bercinta dalam waktu panjang sampai benar-benar terpuaskan, dan sering kali membuat Sakura terkapar karena kehabisan tenaga setelah menyelesaikan persatuan mereka.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jadi tak heran lagi bagi mereka.

 **x X x**

Wanita itu menyusuri ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar tempat dan mendapati kebersihan disini. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membantin.

 _Tidak pernah berserakan lagi..._

Semenjak Naruto mempekerjakan seorang gadis untuk mengurus Apartement ini, saat datang kesini ruangan kumuh tak lagi menyambut kedatangannya. Semua bersih cemerlang. Kala masuk wangi buah-buahan segar mendinginkan perasaan seketika.

Kushina mengerutkan kening begitu sadar tak mendapati Naruto, karena biasanya anak itu akan terlihat di ruang tengah.

"Mungkin aku datang terlalu pag.. pasti dia masih tidur."

Ia rasa Naruto mengambil cuti di kantor. Maklum saja, selama ini Naruto sangat bernafsu dalam mengembangkan _Namikaze Corp_ seorang diri. Dia memulai karier dari nol. Beruntung nasib baik berpihak padanya.

Seperti suatu pembalasan untuk mereka yang telah menjatuhkan sang Suamiyamg pada akhirnya berujung pada pelenyapan. Naruto hanya melakukan tugas sebagai seorang Putra yang bertanggung jawab. Begitu mendapat kekalahan ia pun bangkit dan bergantian menjatuhkan mereka sampai titik terparah.

Dedamnya terbalaskan.

Pintu kamar itu masih terutup, dan segera saja Kushina membukanya. Terlihat seseorang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Sebagian tubuhnya berbalut oleh selimut, namun tak mengelakan bukti bahwa dia sedang telanjang.

Betis jenjang yang terekspos memperlihatkan daging padat dengan kulit putih mulus. Kushina memebalakan mata melihat orang disana.

"D-dia bukan Naruto..."

Tidak ada Naruto.

Baru ia sadari setelah melihat tubuh atas perempuan itu. _Merah muda_. Kushina tahu gadis merah muda itu pembantu Naruto. Ia masih ingat beberapa bulan lalu Naruto pernah membawa pulang seorang pembantu cantik.

Dialah orangnya.. yang saat ini sedang menempati ranjang milik Naruto.

Sakura bergeming. Tidak untuk bangun tapi membenarkan posisi. Dengan posisinya yang sekarang makin jelas memperlihatkan keadaan tubuhnya kepada Kushina.

Ada ruam merah di leher, dan juga bibir mungilnya tampak sedikit membengkak dari biasanya. Wajah lelahnya tak dapat membohongi Kushina walau dalam keadaan tidur.

Semua sudah jelas bahwa mereka telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang.

Kushina membekap mulut.

"Ibu.."

Naruto memanggil sang Ibu. Sebelumnya ia sempat meletakan belajaan di atas meja. Dirinya tidak di rumah karena sedang belanja membeli bahan makanan untuk sarapan.

Kushina menyeka sudut mata lalu saat berbalik tatapan nyalang ia kerahkan kepada Naruto. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah setelah melihat keadaan Sakura yang tak berdaya dalam tidurnya.

 **PLAKK!**

Naruto tertegun menerima satu tamparan keras di pipi. "Katamu dia pembantu." Baru teringat olehnya Sakura masih disini. Dia masih tidur lelap setelah melalui tugas melelahkan semalam. "Kau mencabulinya?"

"Bukan begitu Ib—"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai menelanjangi gadis itu dan meninggalkan ruam disekujur tubuhnya."

Naruto diam tanpa kata. Tersudutkan oleh tuduhan Kushina.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Sang Putra menundukan kepala. "Dia kekasihku."

Kushina tak sebodoh itu. "Siapa gadis itu?" Bila gadis itu benar kekasih Naruto lalu kenapa dia mengenalkannya sebagai pembantu pada waktu itu. Jangan pikir dirinya bodoh.

"Teman seks."

 **PLAKK!**

Dua tamparan saja tidak cukup menebus perbuatan Naruto. Kushina menahan nafas karena amarah yang mencapai batas. Naruto melecehkan seorang wanita, tanpa sadar dia juga melecehkan seorang Ibu.

Anak durhaka.

"Kembalikan dia ke tempat asalnya..."

"Tidak." Tolak pria itu.

"Apa alasanmu merusak hidup gadis itu?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah. Dengan berani menatap Kushina yang dilingkupi amarah. "Aku hanya membantu meringankan bebannya.." Jelas sekali ia melihat kemarahan di dalam mata indah sang Ibunda. "Tubuhnya menjadi potongan hutang Ayahnya padaku setiap kali aku menyentuhnya."

Jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan.

Kushina terpaku dengan pernyataan Naruto. "Kau tahu kalau dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk membayar hutang, lalu kenapa kau meminjamkan uang bila pada akhirnya uang itu kau tagih lagi."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Aku sengaja."

"Apa maksudmu."

Naruto menggeram. "Apapun yang aku lakukan semua terjadi dengan sengaja." Kebohongannya sudah cukup sampai disini. Semua sudah terbongkar setelah Kushina tahu kegunaan Sakura baginya. "..aku menghutangi mereka karena alasan tertentu, bukan memberi pinjaman secara cuma-cuma."

Sakura sendiri masih menanti ucapan Naruto selanjutnya dengan ragu dibalik pintu kamar. Mendengar suara ribut-ribu di luar membuatnya terbangun, saat itu pula ia beranjak dan mengintip yang terjadi.

Ada Ibu Naruto disini. Lagi-lagi pertemuan yang tak disengaja setelah beberapa minggu lalu. Nyonya Namikaze mengenalnya sebagai pembantu di tempat tinggal ini.

"Sakura yang aku inginkan..." Kushina tersentak, begitu pula dengan Sakura. "Aku mengincarnya... aku mencintainya, Ibu."

Kushina mencengkeram baju Naruto. "Tapi tindakanmu itu salah besar, kau tak perlu menjerumuskannya ke jalan yang salah..." Ia memukul-mukul dada Naruto dalam keadaan menangis. "Perlakukan dia dengan layak.. jaga dia tetap suci dan bersih, bukan merusaknya seperti yang sudah kau lakukan."

Naruto menahan tangan Kushina. "Rasa takut ini menyiksaku.." Sang Ibu tak lagi memukulinya. "..aku takut tidak bisa memiliki Sakura."

"Tapi kau menghancurkan dia." Sebagai seorang wanita Kushina sangat memahami perasaan Sakura. Sakit sekali.

"..yang kulakukan ini juga demi kebaikan Sakura." Sudah terungkap semua, dan perlu diselesaikan agar sang Ibu tidak salah paham. "Aku ingin menolong Sakura.. Ayahnya sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap Ayah gadis itu." Sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengenalkan nama Sakura, hanya saja Kushina yang sudah lupa.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menundukan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Sakura kepada Paman Jiraiya, saat aku perhatikan selama ini Sakura hidup menderita melihat Ayahnya menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang merugikan."

Kushina menarik Naruto lalu memeluknya. "Sudah cukup, sekarang hargai gadis itu sebagaimana kau menghargai aku sebagai Ibumu."

Naruto membalas pelukan hangat tersebut. "Aku berjanji.." Kini ia tak perlu takut lagi Sakura akan jatuh ke tangan pria lain. Wanita itu telah menjadi miliknya sekarang. "Terimakasih, Ibu."

Perempuan yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu disana membekap mulut setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tidak ada kebaikan cuma-cuma di dunia ini. Semua pasti punya alasan tertentu.

..dan Sakura adalah korban dari kebaikan penuh makna.

Sekarang Sakura tahu. Naruto lebih cepat mengambil dirinya sebelum yang lain, karena dia tahu Jiraiya tak kan pernah kapok sebelum Putrinya benark-benar menjual diri.

Entah ia harus berterimakasih atau malah sebaliknya.

 _Lelaki ubanan itu mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi menerima kekalahan, dan semua uangnya sudah habis total. Ini sangat tidak adil. Sudah berkali-kali main tapi cuma dua kali ia pernah memenangkan judi malam ini._

 _Dewa tak berpihak padanya._

 _"Sampai disini saja?" Tanya si pemenang._

 _Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Cukup."_

 _Kakashi melirik sang Boss yang tengah duduk di tempat khusus, dan segera ia mengangguk patuh ketika mendapat isyarat dari sana._

 _"Tanpa jaminan..." Kakashi menyerahkan setumpuk uang kepada Jiraiya. "Kau bisa mencicilnya." Jiraiya terlihat ragu untuk menerima, namun setelah mengingat TANPA JAMINAN ketamakan langsung mendorong jiwanya. "..ini hutang, bukan pembagian uang."_

 _Jiraiya berdecak. "Iya iya, aku sadar kalau ini hutang dan aku harus membayarnya.." Si pemilik tahilalat di dagu tersenyum puas. Jawaban yang luar biasa. "Ayo kita lanjutkan." Dengan semangatnya Jiraiya memisahkan uang taruhan dan menyisakan sebagian untuk permainan selanjutnya._

 _Orochimaru menyeringai. "Kau beruntung, Jiraiya.."_

 _"Heh, tentu saja."_

 _ **Plokk**_

 _Setelah kekalahan tadi hanya sekali Jiraiya sempat menang dan kini lagi-lagi ia kalah. Melenyapkan uang pinjaman miliknya dalam sekejap. Jarang sekali ia bisa memenangkan judi._

 _Para senior terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan._

 _Naruto menatap lekat layar ponsel. Ia lakukan sejak belasan menit tadi. Terlalu betah memandangi paras manis seseorang. Namanya Sakura Haruno, Putri tunggal Jiraiya si penjudi dan peminum._

 _"Maafkan aku, Nona..."_

 _Bukan ia tak sadar dengan kesalahan— menjerumuskan seseorang ke jalan yang salah demi mencapai satu tujuan. Akan tetapi cara inilah yang bisa digunakan. Toh, ini adalah misi penyelamatan._

 _Naruto menghela nafas lalu tersenyum puas. "Tanpa disadari kau sudah menjadi milikku." Satu tujuannya ter-arah kepada Sakura. Gadis manis yang menghantui pikirannya setiap detik, bahkan saat ini._

 _Rasa ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya, dan sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang untuk memuaskan perasaan tersebut._

 **x X x**

Kaki jangkung tersebut membawa empunya ke dalam, dan saat berada di ruang tengah seseorang terlihat sedang duduk manis di depan televisi sembari menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Paman..."

Lelaki berambut panjang nan jabrik itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruto - _Sama_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Dimana Sakura?" Kedatangannya kemari karena mencari Sakura, masalahnya berkali-kali dihubungi tapi tidak di jawab. Ia mencemaskannya.

Jiraiya tengah berfikir. "Seingatku tadi Sakura keluar.. katanya mau jalan-jalan ke danau." Hari ini Sakura mengambil cuti. Entah sampai berapa lama.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Mendadak langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia tidak jadi keluar setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Teruslah seperti ini." Jiraiya menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "..tinggalkan keperjaan haram itu dan jalani kehidupan normal bersama kami."

Sudah cukup mempermainkan keadaan, sekaranglah waktunya serius untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Inilah keputusan Naruto.

"Terimakasih karena Anda sudah membantuku." Jiraiya tersenyum miris. Ia berubah karena pengorbanan Sakura yang rela melelang tubuh demi membayar hutang. Satu-satunya alasan yang merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Ayah pada umumnya.

Jiraiya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Sakura. Pasti berat bagi dia yang menjalaninya.

"Restui kami." Permintaan Naruto sontak membuat Jiraiya membelalakan mata. "..aku ingin memiliki Putrimu seutuhnya." Sandiwara ini sudah berakhir. Saatnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang Anda katakan..."

"Aku mencintai Sakura.." Jiraiya terpaku.

Kenapa harus Sakura? Bukan 'kah masih banyak wanita yang lebih sempurna di luar sana? Sakura terlalu sederhana untuk Naruto.

 **x X x**

Angin menghembusnya. Menerbangkan helaian bak permen kapas tersebut dengan irama lembut. Empunya tersenyum simpul— menikmati keadaan yang damai ini seorang diri.

Sakura datang ke danau untuk menenangkan diri. Hatinya resah setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto secara langsung, yang sengaja melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah yang tak bisa diatasi.

"Naruto baka.." Umpatnya.

 _Bukan seperti ini caranya bila kau mencintaiku. Sikapmu sangat kelewatan Naruto, setiap kali menghadapiku dengan wajah dingin dan kata-kata yang terlontar selalu bersama amarah._

 _Aku ingin menangis tetapi tak bisa kulakukan.. seperti kekeringan air mata padahal selama ini aku selalu tersenyum saat bersamamu. Aku nyaman dengan kehadiranmu, sehingga saat hendak menangis pun malah tersenyum yang aku lakukan._

 _Senyumku melambangkan kebahagiaan atas apa yang kita berdua rasakan, tapi walau bagaimana pun caramu itu tetaplah salah. Seperti bukan cinta yang kau miliki melainkan nafsu semata._

 _Apa benar kau mencintaiku? Atau hanya obsesi?_

 _Aku menginginkan cinta dan kasih sayang tulus darimu, bukan kepura-puraan yang kau tutupi dengan 'mencintaiku'. Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu apa kau bersungguh-sungguh atau benar berdusa._

 _Tapi..._

 _Tolong buktikan cinta yang kau punya, Naruto. Katakan kepadaku dengan bibir serta lidah yang sering kau gunakan untuk menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku. Anggota badanmu yang tak bertulang yang memberiku rasa nikmati duniawi._

 _Lidah dan bibirmu punya banyak kegunaan, salah satunya guna mengungkapkan isi hati. Selama ini kau menggunaknnya cuma untuk kepuasan tubuhku, dan seharusnya kau juga bisa memuaskan perasaanku._

 _Naruto..._

 _..datanglah padaku._

 _...aku menunggumu disini._

"Kau pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa kepadaku."

Sakura tersentak ketika suara itu menyadarkan ia dari lamun. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto disana. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan wajah masam, membuat ia tersenyum geli melihatnya.

 _Kau benar-benar datang untukku._

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilan dariku?" Naruto masih setia berdiri disana. Menunjukan bahwa ia sedang mengambek sekarang.

"Ponselku ketinggalan di Apartementmu." Sakura mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, dimana dirinya memandangi hamparan danau yang tenang. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di batu dekat tepi danau.

Mimik Naruto terlihat sedih. "Ada masalah apa lagi?" Ia mengenal Sakura dengan baik. Bila diam seperti sekarang sudah jelas sedang ada masalah. Wajar ia marah karena Sakura tak pernah mau berbagi masalah, lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri.

Dianggap apa hubungan mereka? Cuma teman seks?

..tapi anggapan Naruto tidak seperti itu.

"Hidupku selalu dalam masalah." Sakura duduk sembari memeluk kedua kaki. Masih sore saja sudah sedingin ini, bagaimana kalau malam. Bisa mati beku ia di tempat ini.

Kini Naruto meninggalkan tempatnya. "Ceritakan padaku." Tangan kokohnya melingkari leher Sakura. Ia memeluk tubuh kedinginan itu dengan segenap rasa.

Mereka berbagi kehangatan.

"Kau lah sumber dari semua masalahku." Sakura tidak ingin menjadi wanita munafik, untuk itu ia berkata jujur bahwa pelukan Naruto selalu nyaman. Keduanya sudah terbiasa seperti ini. "..pembohong bodoh."

Alih-alih hendak marah, Naruto malah tergelak mendengarnya. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku ya..." Ia menatap nakal wajah merona Sakura. "Itu jelas sekali.. bisa kuhitung setiap kali jantungmu berdetak."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Kenapa bisa ada manusia terlalu percaya diri sepertimu." Kepalanya bersandar di dada Naruto. Terasa nyaman. "Aku hidup karena detak jantung ini, baka."

Pelukan Naruto mengerat. "..dan cintamu hidup karena detak jantungmu yang berpacu." Jarang sekali mereka damai seperti saat ini, dan mungkin tak kan ada perang dingin lagi setelah hari ini berlalu.

"Untuk apa aku mencintaimu.." Sakura mengaku kalah. Ia hendak marah kepada Naruto atau mendiaminya sebagai pembalasan, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. "Kau itu jahat, pemarahan, menyebalkan dan sangat mesum."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Memberi hawa hangat di dekat telinga Sakura. "Jadi kau tidak bisa menerima kekuranganku sebagai manusia?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu..." Sakura mengulum senyum.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto mengecup lama pipi Sakura.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu." Telapak kecilnya menangkup pipi berkumis Naruto. Bertahan lama disana untuk membagi kehangatan. Tak sulit berbagi rasa hangat, mereka bisa mendapatkannya melalui sentuhan tanpa bercinta.

Hati yang saling mencintai menciptakan kehangatan abadi walau hanya saling menatap mata.

"Selama ini aku hidup dalam kebohonganmu." Naruto memejamkan mata sembari menikmati wangi khas dari rambut Sakura. Wangi yang lembut seperti helaiannya. "Semua ini sengaja terjadi, dan kau lah dalang dari semua masalahku."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kau sengaja menghutangi Ayahku, bukan?"

Naruto terpaku sesaat. "..t-tidak."

Sakura memeluk kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku tahu kau bohong." Bahkan angin sejuk tak mempan di kulitnya berkat pelukan Naruto.

"Jadi..." Tangan Naruto menelusup ke dalam perut Sakura. "..kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini? Melupakan yang sudah kita lalui bersama? Memulai hidup baru tanpa kau ataupun aku?" Sentuhannya mendapat respons. Sakura meremat lengan kemejanya.

"Tidak." Naruto mengecup telinga Sakura lalu menggigitnya pelan. "Tapi kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal.."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Enghh~"Sakura mengerang lembut saat mendapat usapan terhadap perutnya yang rata. "K-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berlanjut tanpa memulai dari awal.." Ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher. "..aku mencintaimu sejak lama, dan aku tidak ingin mengulang cintaku lagi."

Segera saja Sakura melepaskan diri. Tidak beranjak, tetapi membenarkan posisi. "Kenapa tidak dengan cara yang normal saja..." Ia menangkup sisi wajah Naruto hingga empunya menunduk. "Sekarang aku menjadi terbiasa dengan semuanya." Kening mereka saling bertaut. "Aku tak bisa melalui hari-hariku tanpa keterbiasaan yang sering kita lakukan."

Naruto mengecup kening lebar Sakura. "Inilah yang aku inginkan." Lalu ujung hidung. "..membiasakanmu dengan diriku."

Sakura mencubit hidung Naruto. Pelan memang tapi tetap saja meninggalkan ruam merah. "Curang."

"Bukan curang tetapi pintar."

Jemari Sakura menghentikan niat Naruto yang hendak menciumnya. "Jangan disini..." Wajahnya memanas kala mendapat kecupan seksi di ujung jari. "D-dasar mesum!"

Persetan dengan tempat. Untuk saat ini ia sedang sangat menginginkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, cintaku~"

Sakura terkikik. Tak pernah ia tahu Naruto bisa sekonyol ini, karena dulu sering kali sikap dingin dan menyebalkan yang ditunjukan olehnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto membuka mata. "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ulangnya lagi.

Kepala pirang Naruto menyosor lalu mencuri ciuman Sakura dengan lancang. Sakura sempat tersenyum sebelum menikmati yang dilakukan oleh Naruto terhadapnya.

 _Pada akhirnya kebencianku dikalahkan oleh cinta._

 _Aku tak berdaya dengan perasaan ini. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto._

 _..benar-benar mencintainya._

Ia mencengkeram rambut pirang tersebut. Melakukannya dengan geram. Tempat mereka berbagi kehatangan sampai berirama karena sentakan keras Naruto, tentunya membuat Sakura melenguh dalam pertahanan.

Disini sangat sepi, namun tetap saja harus menjaga suara. Sakura tak punya pilihan lain, karena sama-sama menginginkan maka mereka melakukannya di dalam mobil.

Salahkan saja Naruto, karena dialah yang memulai semua ini.

Begitu usai mencapai puncak bersamaan, kini Naruto menjatuhkan kepala di dada Sakura yang setengah telanjang. Nafas mereka memburu karena lelah, dan peluh menjadi tanda atas kenikmatan.

Sakura mendekap erat kepala yang berbaring di dadanya. "Untunglah hari sudah gelap..." Gelap, sepi dan dingin. Keadaan cuaca saat ini.

Naruto mengangkat kepala. "Tenang saja, disini tidak ada orang selain kita." Memangnya siapa yang mau berkeliaran di danau mengingat saat ini sedang turun hujan. Deras pula, tapi sekarang sudah reda. Tinggal rintikan kecil-kecil.

"Tapi disini sempit." Sakura meringis. Berulang kali kepalanya terbentur di atap mobil saat melakukan pemanasan, dan Naruto terkekeh geli sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu bernafsu." Cubitan gemas sukses mendarat di lengan telanjangnya. "..tidak apa-apa, aku malah suka dirimu yang mesum." Naruto menggesekan hidung mereka lalu terkekeh. "Jangan mesum kepada laki-laki lain selain aku."

Sakura bergelayut di leher Naruto. "Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, kau 'kan penjahat kelamin."

"Itu dulu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Sudah lama sekali." Naruto memeluk Sakura di bawah tindihannya. "Jangan coba-coba menipuku dengan mengakui _siluman panda_ itu sebagai kakasihmu."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku cuma berbohong?"

Naruto mendesah kenyaman. Rasanya selalu nikmat setiap kali memeluk Sakura. "..mataku ada dimana-mana."

Sakura tak salah menduga. Mana mungkin Naruto mau membiarkan dirinya bebas dengan leluasa. "Kau lah cinta pertama dalam hidupku." Akunya dengan jujur.

Memang sebelumnya Sakura tak tahu apa artinya cinta, atau bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang. Naruto lah lelaki pertama yang memasuki kehidupannya, yang ia terima dengan lapang dada meski sempat ada keterpaksaan awalnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil memiliki Sakura mulai dari luar dan dalam hingga cinta. Perjuangannya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

"..dan kaulah cinta terakhirku."

 **x X x**

 **Notic..**

Tangannya yang berbalut otot segera meraih ponsel yang tergelatak di meja. Ia membuka pesan yang baru masuk lalu membaca kiriman singkat tersebut. Dari seorang teman Sakura yang bekerja dalam satu tempat.

Tenten :

 _Sakura, kau yakin ingin berhenti?_

Membacanya tak ayal membuat dengusan keras terdengar. Sudah berulang kali ia katakan Sakura mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan, tetapi kenapa dia tak paham-paham. Sakura telah salah memilih seorang teman.

Jemari Naruto bergerak dengan terlatih. Mengetikan kalimat untuk pesan balik dari si pengirim.

 _Ini sudah menjadi pilihanku, jadi tolong sampaikan pengunduran diriku kepada Boss karena aku tak bisa datang untuk mengatakan sendiri.. nanti Suamiku bisa marah kalau sampai dia tahu._

Naruto tersenyum puas usai mengirim hasil ketikannya. "Sekarang kau tak kan bisa pergi ke mana-mana lagi, Bidadariku." Ada baiknya ponsel Sakura tetinggal di Apartement. Memberinya kesempatan untuk memutus pekerjaan Sakura.

Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu mengenai tertinggalnya ponsel Sakura. Berlagak tidak mengetahui apapun setelah yang diperbuat.

"Letakan ponselku!"

Ketahuan sudah. Naruto manyun kemudian segera meletakan kembali ponsel di tangan ke tempat asalnya. Sakura berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa, dan secepat mungkin mengambil kembali barang miliknya.

Cepat sekali ketahuannya.

"Kenapa kau membuka ponselku!?" Sakura berkacak pinggang dihadapan Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjang.

Naruto memainkan bibir tanda acuh. "..tidak ada." Sangkalnya atas tuduhan benar tersebut. Memang benar ia sudah mengutak-atik ponsel tadi, hanya saja enggan mengakui perbuatan.

Mata Sakura menyipit. Tengah menatap Naruto dengan penuh kecurigaan. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah karena tatapan interogasi tersebut.

Terdengar helaan nafas khas wanita. "Baiklah..." Sakura mengembalikan ponsel tersebut— dengan meletakannya di meja. Tak perlu diragukan lagi karena ia percaya kepada Naruto.

Tapi apa. Naruto malah menodai kepercayaan Sakura terhadapnya.

Baru beberapa detik meninggalkan ponsel, mendadak ponsel milik Sakura berdering tanda ada yang memanggil. Kontan saja langsung menggagalkan niat Sakura yang hendak ke dapur.

"Hm?" Sakura menatap heran layar ponsel yang berkedip berulang kali.

Tenten yang menelfonnya.

"Hal—"

 _"Hey Sakura.. aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran dirimu dan Boss sudah menandatanginya. Ne, kau tak bilang jika sudah menikah dengan seseorang, kau juga tak mengundangku di pesta pernikahan kalian.. sebenarnya kapan kalian menikah? Dan siapa Suamimu_ itu? _Lain waktu pertemukan aku dengan dia, okay!?"_

Sakura bungkam karena shock. "A-apa mak—"

 _"Maaf Sakura, aku masih sibuk jadi kututup dulu telfonnya."_

"Tap—"

 **Tuut tuut..**

Sakura terperangah. Setelah dengan nyaman bicara panjang lebar Tenten langsung memutus sambungan tanpa membiarkan dirinya memberi penjelasan atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Sedikitpun ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk angkat bicara.

Sakura tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini.

"Naruto...!"

Dengan tak berdosanya Naruto memunggungi Sakura. Bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perempuan itu menaiki tempat— dimana Naruto menyembunyikan perbuatan. "Baka, kenapa kau _hacker_ ponselku hah!?" Ia menuding Naruto tak hanya dengan amukan, tetapi juga memukulinya menggunakan bantal.

"Emm.. jangan asal tuduh." Naruto membiarkan dirinya mendapat amukan menggemaskan.

Sakura menggeram. "Pembohong bodoh!" Kesal melingkupi dirinya. Rasa kesal itu ada lantaran Naruto enggan menatap matanya, karena saat ini ia butuh penjelasan atas sikap lancang pria itu.

Bukan lancang karena diam-diam mengutak-atik ponsel, tetapi letak lancangnya ialah asal seenaknya mengundurkan dirinya dari tempat kerja.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Naruto memang menyebalkan.

"Harusnya kau tidak memberhentikanku di tempat kerja." Sakura terduduk lemas. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas untuk meredakan keresahan dalam hati. Antara kesal dan resah yang berpadu menjadi satu.

Bagaimana cara ia bertahan hidup kalau tidak kerja lagi?

Menyadari perubahan Sakura, Naruto bangkit kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Sakura dengan pelukan. Erat sekali, hingga membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan _wanitaku_ bekerja di tempat orang yang jelas-jelas jatuh cinta padanya. _Wanitaku_ adalah tanggung jawabku.. jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua masalahmu." Naruto memejamkan mata dengan erat. Agak membantu mengurangi ketakutan dalam diri.

Sakura terus mengerjapkan mata. Mencerna semua ucapan Naruto. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto melepas pelukan mereka lalu menatap mata Sakra. Indah sekali. "Laki-laki itu jatuh cinta kepadamu.. sadarlah bodoh, dia bisa kapan saja menyatakan cintanya kepadamu." Ia mendelik tajam, sontak membuat Sakura kikuk.

Perempuan itu masih terlihat bingung. "Tapi aku kan bisa menolaknya." Tak sadar bahwa dengan menjawab seperti itu makin membuat Naruto kesal. Sakura meringis saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari mata biru tersebut.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Sudah cukup ia kerap marah kepada Sakura, dan sekarang waktunya untuk merubah diri. "Ya sudah, terserahmu." Ia melepas sentuhan terhadap lengan Sakura lalu kembali membelakanginya. "Pergi sana! Hampiri calon kekasihmu itu." Usirnya.

Seketika Sakura mengulum senyum. "..aku tidak akan pergi." Jawabnya dengan enteng. Jangan pikir dirinya tak menyadari perubahan dalam diri Naruto. Kini pria itu cukup mendingan daripada sosoknya yang dulu-dulu.

"Terserah!"

Jadi dia mengambek.

Mendadak saja rasa kesal Sakura hilang, seperti berpindah kepada Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan menetap disini bersamamu." Harusnya sore ini ia sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja saat malam tiba, tapi lebih baik menemani Naruto disini.

Membantu dia meredakan amarah. Lucu sekali bila melihat Naruto cemburu.

"Terserah!"

Kini giliran Sakura yang mendengus. "Jadi kau mengambek?" Ia ikut merebahkan diri, dan tentunya sembari melingkarkan tangan disekitar pinggang Naruto. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Tidak."

Jangan pikir Sakura tak sadar dengan nada sebal itu. "Maafkan aku." Naruto tak kan reda bila ia tak mengalah. Bisa saja ngambeknya berkepanjangan. "..baiklah, aku tak kan kerja lagi di restoran Gaara." Ia mengalah dengan keegoisan Naruto. Kembali bersikap pasrah seperti dulu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Sakura tersenyum begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tak pernah lelah diutarakan meski sudah berhari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama. "Aku tahu.." Pelukannya terlepas ketika Naruto berbalik, dan kini pandangan mereka bertemu. "..aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto mengerang tertahan. Senyum tulus Sakura membuat tubuhnya bergejolak. "Teruslah bersamaku." Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. "..jangan pernah pergi." Pintanya, namun tak menghentikan keinginan kotor yang bersarang dalam kepala.

"Apakah ini sebuah lamaran?" Sakura menggigit bibir. Tangan Naruto menelusup masuk ke dalam rok yang ia kenakan, dan tengah bergerak nakal disana. Mencari titik rangsang yang dia hapali di luar kepala. "Emmhhh..." Jemarinya kontan mencengeram baju Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Sakura membuka kaki untuk memberi celah kepada Naruto. "..kau masih meragukanku." Pria itu tersenyum nakal kemudian menyerang bibirnya tanpa ampun. Menggencarkan serangan brutal kepadanya, dan itu sukses membuatnya mendesah dalam persatuan mereka.

Naruto selalu bisa mengalihkan dunia Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Naruto berhasil menerobos pertahanan dalam dirinya. Suara decapan tak dapat terelakan lagi, dimana saat ini ciuman basah dilakukan dengan tangan Naruto yang juga gencar menyerang titik _sensitive_ di tubuh Sakura.

Jari itu memberi rasa yang bercampur, dan ada rasa yang sedikit kasar. Sakura tidak tahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan ini. Saatnya mengakhiri diri dalam dekapan Naruto.

Seperti yang sering kali mereka lakukan.

Ciuman mereka terpaksa dihentikan saat paru-paru Sakura membutuhkan udara. Naruto segera melepas lumatan terhadap bibir mungil Sakura begitu mendapat pukulan pelan di dada, membuatnya menggeram bagaikan singa kelaparan.

"Aku sudah melatihmu agar dapat lebih lama menahan nafas, tapi kau masih sama seperti dulu." Sakura memang ahli dalam memuaskan dirinya, tapi dia selalu kalah apabila bermain bibir.

"..a-aku tidak tahu." Sakura mencekal pergelangan Naruto. Nafasnya berpacu cepat karena birahi yang tak tertahankan, dan dengan tatapan memelas ia menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dari ini.

Naruto memahami keinginan Sakura.

"Jadi ini kelemahanmu." Titik lemah Sakura ada pada bibir. "..dari dulu hingga sekarang." Naruto menyeringai. Bibir Sakura bisa menjadi senjata apabila ia mendapat cercaan.

Ketahuilah bagaimana pedasnya mulut wanita itu bila sedang marah.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kelemahanmu." Tentu saja Sakura tidak mau kalah dengan mudah.

"..dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu ini hanya gertakanmu." Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia tak memiliki titik lemah seperti Sakura.

"Kelamahanmu ada padaku."

Kontan saja, imbuhan Sakura langsung membungkam mulut Naruto. Menarik kembali kata-kata sombong yang barusan ia banggakan.

Sama halnya dengan sisi lemah Naruto. Jangan pikir kelemahan Sakura hanya ada pada ciuman. Naruto adalah kelemahan dan kekuatan dalam hidupnya.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Baiklah, aku kalah." Ia melanjutkan kembali keinginan awal. Sesegera mungkin mencopot rok mini milik Sakura lalu disusul oleh celana dalam.

Jemari Sakura bergerak cepat— menjambak rambut pendek Naruto. Meremasnya untuk memberutahu kan kepada Naruto bahwa yang mereka lakukan saat ini sungguh nikmat tiada tara.

Naruto begitu menyukai setiap kali Sakura menjambak geram rambutnya. Seperti mendapat perintah agar tidak berhenti untuk terus memanjakan tubuh Sakura, dan mengakhiri persatuan mereka dengan kepuasan bersama.

"Ughh..." Sakura membusungkan dada. Naruto melumatnya sebagaimana melumat bibir. Terdengar suara decapan juga. Ia menggeliat gelisah merasakan sensasi yang meletup-letup dari lidah hangat Naruto.

Terasa lembut dan basah.

Sakura akui bahwa dirinya memang lemah bila menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Lelaki itu sengaja membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan kebersamaan mereka, dan hasilnya bisa disimpulkan ia tak kan bisa hidup tanpa Naruto.

Kecurangan yang Naruto lakukan secara diam-diam mendapat kemenangan penuh atas cinta Sakura. Segalanya dalam diri Sakura telah menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Kau lelah?"

Sakura membuka mata lalu menatap Naruto yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir ketika sadar akan satu hal. "Tidak." Naruto belum mencapai puncak. Padahal sudah puluhan menit mereka berpacu, tetapi dia terlalu kuat.

Sangat tidak adil untuk Naruto bila Sakura menyudahi semua ini.

Seringai nista terlukis di wajah tampan itu, sontak membuat Sakura bergidik. "Aku suka dirimu yang kuat ini." Kembali Naruto menyerang bibir ranum Sakura. Memagutnya di tengah berpacu dengan tempo yang tak biasa.

Untuk kali ini Sakura benar-benar kewalahan.

Tampaknya Naruto masih kuat dan bugar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga tengah malam. Saat melakukan penasan saja berjam-jam. Dari mulai hendak malam sampai benar-benar malam tiba, apalagi untuk menuntaskan kegiatan utama.

Pasti lama, untuk itu Sakura sudah siap lumpuh saat bangun besok pagi.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Ketahuilah, sudah menjadi hobi ane ngetik fanfic dengan word yang anti-mainatream. Eh, itu yg matanya basah cepetan diusap.. selain basah pasti juga merah kan, dan efeknya menjadi ngantuk :"v


End file.
